


(loving you) isn't really something I should do

by simplyfragile



Series: Dirty Little Secret 'Verse [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyfragile/pseuds/simplyfragile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six weeks hidden away under the covers it's time for Oliver and Felicity to get back to their real lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(loving you) isn't really something I should do

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I just want to say thank you to the response of (I'll Keep You) My Dirty Little Secret, I was overcome with joy at how much everyone seemed to have enjoyed it. This is a follow up and I plan on adding to the series as I go, they won't always be in order but I will always give a time stamp. 
> 
> Thank you again to @aubvi for being my incredible beta!

    Felicity was cold, and she should not be cold. **  
**

    One of the perks of dating a man who could practically heat an entire room was never having to be cold. Yet here she was, laying in bed, wrapped in blankets because she was cold and her personal furnace was not properly curled around her.

    She could, however, tell exactly where he was thanks to the heavenly smells that were drifting in from the kitchen.

     _Bacon_

    The first night that Felicity had slept over during their winter break together, Oliver had made her breakfast. He had gone all out, but when it had come to bacon….well...they had a difference in opinion, to say the least.

    Oliver, according to Felicity liked his still alive.

     _“That can’t be healthy for you,” she had said picking up the limp piece of bacon, that moved slightly in the air. “It’s not fully cooked.”_

_“Don’t tell me you like yours burnt.”_

_“Not burnt. I just prefer mine completely cooked.”_

_“This isn’t going to work out then.” He stated while placing new slices onto the pan. “I can’t be with someone who does that to bacon.”_

_Felicity had dropped the piece of bacon in her and raised an eyebrow in question. “Oh really?”Oliver gave a sly smile and pulled her into his arms._

_The bacon that had been in the pan continued to sizzle as he made her toes curl. That bacon, that was definitely left to be burnt._

    Felicity grinned, recalling the memory fondly as she rolled in the bed towards the edge. It was only when she glanced up to see that the clock read well past 8am that the panic set in.

    “Shit!” She hissed, throwing the blankets off and scrambling from the warm bed. The cold floor burned the tips of her toes as she hurried around the room snatching up fallen articles of clothes.

    Her skin had started to grow hot, Oliver was supposed to have woken her long ago. Once she had pulled her top on she fled from the room. “Why didn’t you wake me? I need to get ready for class.”

    Oliver looked up from his spot at the table, newspaper in hand. “I figured you could just shower here.”

    “But all of my clothes are at my apartment.”

    “They wouldn’t be if you would just take the drawer I’ve tried to give you.”

    Felicity gave him a pointed look, “Oliver.”

    He smiled. Damn him and that smile.  

    Brushing him off she pulled her boots on and began to lace them up. It wasn’t that Felicity didn’t want to accept the drawer he had offered, she did. It was everything that came along  _with_  the drawer that she was still hesitant about. What it would really mean. They had only been seeing one another for six weeks, six blissful, and rather intense, weeks.

    They hadn’t really taken the time to have  _the talk._

    Sure, it was an unspoken understanding that neither of them wanted to see other people and she had definitely still been awake when he’d whispered  _those words_  into her hair, even if she knew he’d thought she’d been asleep, but they still hadn’t talked about it. He also hadn’t said them again, and it made her wonder if he really meant them the first time or not.

    “You know, we could carpool.” Felicity looked up and saw he was still watching her with a smile. “We are headed to the same place.”

    Felicity scoffed at his joke. “Yes, because it would look so great for me to show up with the professor on the first day. That wouldn’t raise suspicion at all.”

    “You’re thinking too much about this,” Oliver chimed. He stood and walked over to her, batting her hands away from the zipper of the jacket she was struggling with and pulled it up in one effortless try.

    She reached out, playing with the strings of his pajama pants. “How can I not? If anyone were to find out-”

    He tipped her chin up until she looked at him. “You’re thinking too much.”

    “Maybe you need to think about it then. I’m the one making you put your job in jeopardy.”  

    “You’re not making me do anything. I wanted this and it just happened that you did as well.” He kissed her lips, hovering over them he spoke, “I’m not letting you go now.”

    “You’ve made that very clear,” she whispered grabbing hold of his shirt. Pulling herself up she met his lips once more, letting out a small groan when he pulled back. “I need to go.”

    Oliver pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She murmured into his chest, “I’ll see you in class.”

    Felicity stepped back, grabbing her bag from the couch. When she turned around Oliver was holding a plate out to her, “I burnt some bacon for you.”

    Bypassing the plate she pulled him down to her lips. Savoring the way he tasted of coffee, bacon and a hint of something that was all his own. “You burnt bacon? You must really like me.”

    His eyes studied her for a moment. She could see it in his eyes, the same thing she had seen since that night. It was the way he felt about her that he was able to say without any words. Snatching two pieces from the plate she kissed him one last time.

    Now wasn’t the time. She needed to get ready for class and she knew that if he looked at her the way he was any longer they would both miss the first day. As much as she wouldn’t be against climbing back into bed with Oliver for the day, the time had come. They needed to get back to the real world.

    She could tell him later, after they’d made it through this first public day. She could bring a bag of her things for that empty drawer and she could tell him that she was falling in love with him too.


End file.
